cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ejayrazz
First Alliance Ejayrazz, on March of 06' joined Cybernations and was immediately compelled by the game's political atmosphere. He didn't join an alliance and be active politically until GWII. After ACID joined GWII, the leaders abandoned the alliance, including the triumvirate and the Minister of Foreign Affairs. Ejayrazz immediately then became ACID's Minister of Foreign Affairs during a chaotic period, though against the war, he remained within the alliance as abandoning the alliance in its darkest hour was neither ethical nor logical. Remaining nothing but respectful to Initiative alliances, Ejayrazz showed the true meaning of respect, showed the true meaning of civility. In January, he banned Pimptastic for the duration of 24 hours for constant flaming and repeated breaking of the rules on ACID's forums. Pimptastic soon retaliated and attacked Ejayrazz in-game, ACID's Council refused to take action in punishing him since they 'needed everyone they could keep as members'. Disgraced, he then left ACID as the government was practically an anarchy and too many individuals only cared about grasping power. Realizing any hopes of stabilization was obliterated, he left on good terms with a few Council members storing similar feelings, including The Russian Empire, then-current Minister of Finances. Ejay joins ONOS Upon leaving ACID, Darth Vincent had recruited Ejayrazz to ONOS, which he would call home for the next 5 months. After only three days of admittance, he was promoted to Assistant Minister of Foreign Affairs, which at the time was seen as a risky move, however Danny, MoFA at the time, had no one else to turn to and judged his decision on Ejay's respectfulness and determination which was displayed during his term in ACID. Ejayrazz was an active diplomat during this time to forty alliances, a healthy relationship needed communication between alliances was his motto. After three months of constant work and dedication, he was then appointed to Minister of Foreign affairs, soon after being sanctioned and reaching the 400-member mark. Ejayrazz was seen as the public speaker for ONOS, having 12k+ posts on Cybernation's official forums. Soon after becoming Minister of Foreign Affairs, Ejayrazz reworked their entire diplomatic structure, requiring diplomats to be active and to continuously update their status, benefiting the alliance and its relations which slowly earned respect. GWIII was slowly approaching when Cheyenne, GATO's senator, tried presenting false spying accusations against NPO. Ejay dismissed the claims as no evidence could be presented, avoiding admittance into GWIII, along with King Arthur. Both King Arthur and Ejayrazz, ONOS' leader, were both against band wagoning, a lesson many wouldn't learn till AFTER GWIII. Ejay Leaves ONOS After GWIII had ended, ONOS begin receiving massive amounts of new members from all sides of the political spectrum, mostly Anti-Initiative members. Many brought their disrespectful attitudes and insulting manners with them, thus ONOS' environment began shifting for the worse. Soon, he began taking action, banning and devoicing any members who were continuously insulting their own members in IRC or using racial profanity. One member, Rayden, was seen as the worst. However, these few members complained to King Arthur, the leader, where he then asked Internal Affairs to spy on Ejayrazz's progress, including some of the initial members who were silenced themselves. Though Ejay had many supporters on his side and many agreed with his actions, he felt betrayed leadership would be so immature and redundant instead of approaching him and discussing the situation at hand like a logical leadership would do. ONOS was more of a quantity advocate, Ejay was a quite the contrary, many felt these members, especially Rayden, should have been expelled. Feeling betrayed by the indecisive actions displayed by King Arthur, Ejay departed the alliance with much anger, but left respectfully as once again a major advocate of respectfulness and self-control. He left the alliance respectfully, though making sure to leave his point he felt betrayed and ONOS was heading downhill. The Grämlins After being offered countless offers and invitations, including leadership positions and high ranking positions in some prominent alliances, Ejayrazz decided to join The Grämlins as a regular member, loving what they stood for and their values. ONOS Spies One month after leaving ONOS, ONOS apparently initiated spying attempts on alliances such as NPO. Though not a member in ONOS, he remained in constant communications with Ivan Moldavi and other NPO members in leadership positions within ONOS for the month's duration. He stressed Ivan wouldn't be able to be successful while forcing members to stay in an alliance they wished no participation in. After a month of absolutely nothing being handled, ONOS members were released after Ivan's departure. Almost a dozen members followed Ejay to The Grämlins, were some currently reside to this day. Inactivity Soon after the ONOS disaster was over, Ejayrazz soon became inactive for the duration of two months due to Real Life reasons, understanding though he loves the game, sometimes Real Life needs constant devotion and attention for those who are in desperate need. His reasoning has never been told. Ejayrazz's role in The Grämlins Ejayrazz, showing much admiration for his alliance, hard work, and dedication, was soon promoted to a Templar, second highest regular-ranking member. He then was appointed as Assistant Minister of Foreign Affairs, working his way to Archon, the highest rank in The Grämlins. He was then elected as Minister of Foreign Affairs in January of 08's elections, where he currently still serves his role as both a respectful advocate and as Minister of Foreign Affairs. Was back till July Philosophy Believing Respect and civility should be practiced as much as possible, Ejayrazz made the following thread explaining his philosophy. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=13931 Ejay leaves & returns Due to real life curcumstances, Ejayrazz had to leave, never announcing it officially on the boards, he didn't wish for the attention. He returned to the Grämlins, where he resides to this day, earning his way back through the ranks. Other Facts * Prominent member of The Maroon Family, having Cybernation's record of having 2,000 posts in one day. When Ejayrazz unfortunately left Maroon for the Green team due to Grämlins' rules, he was threatened by Maroon he'd receive constant spam in his In-game Inbox, forums' inbox, and email. Flattered, he gave his admiration to the Maroon team, but left nonetheless and dealt with ALOT of spam messages (Note is was in good faith and everyone had fun with it) * Proudly rewarded The Viridan Entente Medal of Honor for helping solve their spy problems during the strong Initiative-era, whilst being MoFA of ONOS * Sanctioned Shebang before he was publicly known. Ejayrazz then warned Shebanged if he continued his attitude, he'd ruin his name and be a laughing stock to Cybernations, in good faith hoping he'd change. In a few months, he'd be well-known as an 'asshat' and was eventually banned from Cybernations. Category:Individuals